


Walking the Darkness

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_ficathon, Dark, F/M, Flashfic Series, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Pre - Half-Blood Prince, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-16
Updated: 2006-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Pansy talk together about their choices</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, the Pansy/Theo was inspired by cinnamon_sins because she writes them so often. (And so well)

hp_ficathon prompt: "Teach".  
Word Count: 115

 **Part 1**  
“But he’s a teacher!” Pansy exclaimed.

“Yeah. And?” Draco glared at his childhood friend.

“It’s just a little strange. Give me a moment.”

Draco huffed and kept pacing between her and the lake’s edge. One of the Giant Squid’s tentacles was poking around the shallows and he tossed it a bread roll he’d stolen at dinner.

“Okay. I’ve dealt.” Pansy smirked. “So is he… you know?”

Draco attempted to look scandalized. Pansy raised an eyebrow and the blonde smirked. “Hung like a hippogriff.”

“Ooh!” she squealed.

“And is he all domineering, like in Potions class?”

Draco considered. “No. He’s… gentle, in private.”

“Well then I’m happy for you, luv.” Pansy stood and kissed Draco’s cheek.

 

\---

hp_ficathon prompt: "Garden".  
Word Count: 173

 **Part 2**  
“And you?” Draco asked as they walked back towards the castle.

“Me?” Pansy asked, feigning innocence.

“Yes, you.” Draco pushed her arm. “I know Theo’s taken you to that garden out behind greenhouse 5 every night this past week.”

Pansy blushed. “Nothing much.”

“Nothing?”

“We talk mostly.”

“Oh come on!” Draco scoffed.

“Well, we do a little of that as well.” Pansy smirked. “But usually I have prefect duties, so I don’t have much time.”

Draco held the main door open for Pansy, then followed her inside, lowering his voice. “So what do you talk about?”

“Our positions in the war, Potter’s odds of success, our futures, our families, that sort of thing.” Pansy shrugged.

“And what conclusions have you come to?” Draco asked, genuinely curious.

“We’re both siding with Potter, actually.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. We figure, if he’s still alive and winning after all these years, he’s got to have some ace up his sleeve.”

“Funny, that’s what Severus and I decided.” The two Slytherins exchanged knowing looks and split up to patrol.

 

\---

hp_ficathon prompt: "Hand".  
Word Count: 230

 **Part 3**  
Pansy rubbed one hand on her arm as she walked. She did her best to hide the motion from any one who might walk by, knowing what it implicated.

She hadn’t thought that the Mark would burn so much after she got it. The flesh had healed by the next morning, but the feel of the brand on her arm lingered.

She considered asking Snape if it ever went away, but he was an uncertain element in this war. She couldn’t risk it.

And she couldn’t risk dragging Draco down with her. He was a brother to her, and she would keep him from the dark places where she and Theo walked.

\---

Draco rubbed one hand on his arm as he walked. He did his best to hide the motion from any one who might walk by, knowing what it implicated.

Severus said that the mark would burn for a while yet. It was Voldemort’s means of reminding you that you were now his. He didn’t think he could forget, what with his father and his lover being Voldemort’s top two men.

He was destined to be one of Voldemort’s followers, but he belonged to Severus.

But he wouldn’t risk Pansy that way. She was happy with Theo, and that was what mattered. He had always lived in the dark, but they could be free. She had to be.


End file.
